Hypertension, or high blood pressure, is the leading reason for office visits to physicians in United States, affecting more than a quarter of US population. It is a dangerous condition that can lead to stroke, enlarged heart, congestive heart failure, kidney and eye damage, arteriosclerosis, blindness, and premature death. Hypertension is the No. 1 modifiable risk factor for stroke. Compared to people with controlled high blood pressure, people with uncontrolled high blood pressure are three times more likely to develop coronary heart disease, six times more likely to develop congestive heart failure, and seven times more likely to have a stroke.
Hypertension is the No. 1 uncontrolled silent killer worldwide. In US, only 27 percent of persons with hypertension are currently achieving successful control of their condition, 32 percent of all people with hypertension are unaware of their condition and are not receiving treatment, 15 percent are aware of it but are not receiving treatment, and 26% have treated but uncontrolled hypertension.
Many factors lead to the epidemic of hypertension. First of all, the compliance with drug treatment of hypertension is difficult for many people. The current drug treatment of hypertension only controls the symptoms of hypertension. This means that people need to take the hypertension drugs for the rest of their life once they start drug treatment. In fact, it is even more dangerous for people to stop taking drug treatment once they start since the rapid changes of blood pressure will do more damage to the body. Secondly, the various side effects of hypertension drugs, including lethargy, impotence, depression, and increased triglyceride and cholesterol levels, often deter many people from taking the medicines. Another astonishing factor is that nearly one third of people having hypertension do not even know they have this life-threatening condition.
According to recent survey by Roper Starch Worldwide/Consumer Healthcare Products Association, more than half of Americans would like to be more active in supporting their health before resorting to prescription medications.